The 100th Hunger Games
by 20ccbutte
Summary: All the characters from disney channel shows in this hunger games fanfiction
1. Tribute List

District 1

London Tipton

Zack Martin

District 2

Alex Russo

Justin Russo

District 3

Phineas Flynn

Isabella Flynn

District 4

Bailey Pickett

Cody Tipton

District 5

Gabe Duncan

Teddy Duncan

District 6

Miley Stewart

Jackson Stewart

District 7

Mabel Pines

Dipper Pines

District 8

Tyler James

Chloe James

District 9

Austin Moon

Ally Dawson

District 10

Flynn Jones

Cece Jones

District 11

Chyna Parks

Fletcher Quimby

District 12

Luke Ross

Emma Ross


	2. The Announcement

President Drallon

I walk up to the podium in a bright red suit. Just as the rest of the Capitol citizens I am excited about the quarter quell. A young child in a golden dress comes up and hands me a box with the envelopes containing the twists. Next Caesar Flickerman comes up and gets the crowd excited. Now it is my turn to talk to the Capitol for I need to make the speech about the other hunger games.

First I talk about the first Quarter Quell. The twist is my favorite out of all 3 hunger games. Voting for the tributes what was really put the districts in line. The arena for this was a great one. The tributes started in out in the Capitol recreation, and spread out into 12 spokes with each tunnel leading into an area that represents each of the districts.

Next I talked about the second Quarter Quell. The twist was predictable but it also made for an exciting Hunger Games. The arena was absolutely brilliant. Who would have thought to create a completely poisonous arena? Haymitch Abernanthy was also one of the cleverest tributes to ever win the Hunger Games in my opinion.

The Third Quarter Quell was by far the worst. One the arena Idea was rushed and was easily beaten by most other arenas. Two putting victors into the arena is perfect to start a rebellion with the Capitol angry at you for killing their favorite celebrities. Third telling everybody that the capitol meant to have 6 victors is a stupid way to cover up the Quarter Quell. Finally the Quell was pretty uninteresting with most tributes dying within the first day.

Finally I get to announce the 100th Games twist. I read the card and I am shocked about how good this twist is. Whoever came up with these is a complete and total genius. In awe I read the card aloud to the crowd. Since the Capitol is powerful enough break up families. The first tribute chosen if he or she has siblings will have to choose between one of them to join them into the hunger games. Tribute siblings ages six to twenty four will be eligible to be chosen.


	3. The Reapings

Zack Martin

I wake up at 2:00 in the morning screaming my lungs out. Usually my reaction about me going into the games is nonchalant but today I am scared out of my wits. I want to be a career but am I tough enough. They are pretty exclusive and I am not the toughest trainee in district 1 but this is a quarter quell and winning this will bring me eternal glory. My screaming probably happened because of the fact that if I go into the games there is a good chance that I won't make it out of there alive.

As I walk up to my place to watch the reaping I decide that I will volunteer and that if I make it past volunteering I will be ready for the games. Our district escort Mrs. Tutwiler asks for us to raise our hands if we want to volunteer. Me and about 24 other boys volunteer. I am escorted to a large course near the justice building .Me and 4 other boys run a grueling 5 miles then fight a capitol controlled dummy to get to a finish line. Me and another boy who is freakishly tall make it to the finish line before the other three and move on to the next round.

We are joined by 8 girls who join us in round 2. We have to scavenge around a mini city and kill 5 capitol dummies to move on. I notice that all the girls except 1 are in a large pack. I grab my best weapon a sword and run around the arena looking for dummies. I find an alliance of four dummies and kill them all easily but I need one more. I finally find one, but it puts up a fight and after a long and drawn out battle I am pronounced the male tribute for district 1.

London Tipton

After easily killing those dummies I wait for the District 1 boy Zack to get finished. I walk up to the podium as our escort excitedly says that I am the new tribute for district 1. I am so ready to win the games once and for all. It is now I realize what could happen. My brother went to live in district 4 as part of an exchange program and could be their tributes.

The peacekeepers escort me to the justice building and I talk to my best friend Madeline. Without her I would her I would just be a stupid little airhead with no skills whatsoever. "So you're in the games this year congratulations" she says." I think Cody could get reaped because he is still my sibling and I really do not want to have to kill him" I manage to choke out. "I wish I could help you out of this but I can't, but you need to win and, you don't have to kill him yourself you know "she says. The Peacekeepers escort me out to the train.

Alex Russo

I am a gigantic idiot. I volunteered for the games and completely forgot the twist for the Quarter Quell and, now me and my brother Justin are in the games. I hold my district token which is a rock from Max my younger annoying brother. By myself I know I could have won the games but not both me and Justin. I can't kill him and I have to ally with him but I doubt the careers would let him in their group he looks to scrawny. I want my brother to survive the games even more so than me although; I would never admit it to his face.

The worst thing we haven't gotten along in years. We love each other but most of the time arguing and insulting one another. We have nothing keeping us together except career training and that just makes us want to compete and can never get along. We're two different people. He practices every day for hours and goes crazy when he gets something wrong. I am naturally better at this but I barely practice at all. Still Justin and I are at the top of the training level. We had just started to compete with each other and then we decided to become the only brother sister victors since Gloss and Cashmere but now we know that can't happen. May the odds be ever in my favor I say and I fall asleep on the train.

Justin Russo

I walk down and look at the shop one more time. This could be my last time ever seeing this place again. I know I look scrawny but I am a fighter. I live in a tough district and I am a top fighter. I give my mom and dad a hug and walk down to the square with the other kids in my age group. I see Max being a goofball as usual and Alex with her permanent scowl. Then I hear the reaping start. First we meet the escort Taffy and our 2 mentors Slade and Marcia, and then they do that annoying speech. Finally the reaping starts Taffy asks for volunteers for the girls and two come up. A mean girl named Gigi and Alex. My jaw drops and a battle begins on the stage. This year the hopefuls have to reach a golden rock on top of a tall pillar.

Alex runs up the on the side of the Justice Center but Gigi also thinks of that. Once on top they begin to battle. Alex runs around Gigi and then lunges at her effectively tackling her to the ground. She jumps onto the platform and is pronounced the newest Hunger Games tribute. Taffy walks up to the stage and asks Alex something then Alex says Justin Russo is the newest Hunger Games Tribute. I take my favorite old action figure and walk up to the justice center. My life will be changed forever and it's all Alex's fault.


End file.
